


光速蒙面俠21短篇

by abc761012



Category: Eyeshield 21, アイシールド21, 光速蒙面俠21, 疾風蒙面俠21
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性轉, 自創人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 蛭瀨為主，會有武真、水筧、含雲，自創人物有，瀨那性轉有
Relationships: 含雲, 蛭瀨





	1. 光速蒙面俠 導讀

自創人物介紹：

小早川太一

瀨那的祖父，父母過世後和哥哥一起到鄉下和祖父住在一起，由於退休前是美式足球的教練，所以有教導瀨那和兄長浩二一些美式足球的技巧，蛭魔也是因為他的關係而喜歡上美式足球。

基本上可以說是泥門高中的美式足球教練，對大家的訓練很嚴格，往往讓大家有些吃不消，卻可以領著大家進入聖誕盃大賽，這是最不可思議的地方，蛭魔很尊敬他，是把瀨那許配給蛭魔的重要推手。

小早川浩二

瀨那的兄長，是唯一膽敢反對蛭魔的人，外表斯文的要死其實骨子裡可是正統的流氓，這點真守很清楚，畢竟他們兩人是青梅竹馬，認識武藏和栗田，同時也是金剛兄弟的好友。

金剛阿含最怕的人，似乎是曾經把阿含給過肩摔還是怎樣，這點沒有人清楚，唯一清楚的人只有雲水一個人而已，不過這件事雲水並未說出來給大家知道，在美式足球隊中擔任跑衛。

蛭魔稱為『死妹控』，因為極度疼愛瀨那，有妹控的傾向，往往讓人很無言，除此之外是和蛭魔從小一起長大的友人，沒有任何把柄在蛭魔的手上，基本上可以說是全方位的球員。

音無小夜

浩二的女友，是體操社的社員，和真守是好朋友，溫柔和藹可親，對於男友的一切知道的很清楚，似乎曾經看過男友威脅人家的樣子，不過她對此並不是很在意，也完全沒有害怕的感覺。

和瀨那的感情很不錯，偶爾他們兩個會交心，甚至會一起上街買東西，當然這些事情和真守也會做，非常的疼愛瀨那這個孩子，和浩二的感情也很好，不會因為某些事情的關係而影響到他們之間的感情。


	2. 愛戀（蛭瀨）

蛭魔妖一可是泥門地區最恐怖的人，但是泥門當中有幾個人並不怕他的存在，第一是武藏嚴、第二是小早川浩二、第三是小早川瀨那這三個人，前面兩位是蛭魔的朋友，後面那位是蛭魔的女友，因此他們三個不會害怕蛭魔是正常的，加上蛭魔可是很疼愛瀨那的，怎麼可能會讓自己最疼愛的女友受到傷害，浩二也不會容許任何人傷害他的寶貝妹妹的，所以瀨那可是有強硬的後台的，不會有人想死的去招惹瀨那這個孩子的。

「妖一，起來了啦！等下會遲到的。」瀨那正在想辦法叫醒自己的男友。

『哥哥也真是的，說什麼要和小夜姊姊去上學，就這樣放我在家裡，也不想想妖一很難叫醒的。』瀨那一邊抱怨自己的哥哥一邊叫醒自己的男友。

「妖一，醒醒啦！我不想要請假啦！」瀨那只好親吻蛭魔。

「嘻嘻！真是愛囉嗦！」蛭魔一個順手就把女友壓在身下。

「你醒了幹嘛還要裝睡，妖一最討厭了啦！」瀨那嘟著嘴抱怨。

「嘻嘻！要是不這樣的話，妳就不會乖乖親我。」蛭魔可是知道小女友的心思。

瀨那實在是不知道要怎樣才好，每次都會這樣被蛭魔吃的死死的，明明就已經是從小在一起長大的，可是瀨那總是會被蛭魔給吃的死死的，蛭魔偶爾也會欺負瀨那這個可愛的小女友，兩人之間的情趣就是那樣的簡單，玩夠了蛭魔就會開始準備上學，瀨那稍微整理一下自己的衣服後就下樓等待蛭魔，只是瀨那不知道的是，蛭魔喜歡看見她臉頰紅通通的樣子，那個樣子是蛭魔最喜歡的樣子，也就是因為這樣瀨那總是會被蛭魔給欺負，瀨那的單純可是蛭魔最喜歡的，就是那樣的單純才會吸引蛭魔。

蛭魔疼愛瀨那這件事情是美式足球社的人都知道的事情，雖然說看起來不是那樣明顯，但是有眼睛的人都知道蛭魔是多麼的疼愛自己的寶貝女友，或許也就是因為這樣大家對於瀨那不會太過放肆，而且加上浩二也會在旁邊保護瀨那，自然大家都不會越矩對瀨那做出不好的事情，只是瀨那可愛的樣子讓很多人都喜歡瀨那，當然還有些是其他學校的學生，幾乎都是在打美式足球當中認識的，蛭魔不喜歡那些蒼蠅總是繞在瀨那的身邊，不過還好有幾人已經是名草有主不需要太過於擔心。

「蛭魔，難得你今天沒請假呀？！」浩二看著自己的好友。

「哥哥！你也真是的！」瀨那不高興的看著浩二。

「對不起嘛！瀨那。」浩二摸摸妹妹的頭安撫瀨那。

「死妹控，我可不是找死。」蛭魔怎麼會不知道那是浩二故意這樣做的。

瀨那不管他們倆人到底想要怎樣，只是趕快去換下衣服準備去練習美式足球，武藏和栗田看見這樣的情形不想要去阻止他們，浩二和蛭魔從國中的時候就鬥嘴到現在，瀨那早已經勸下過N百多遍都沒用，所以早就不想要去理會他們兩人到底想要做什麼，真守和小夜看見這樣的情形當然也不想要去理會他們到底在幹嘛，真守怎麼會不了解浩二和蛭魔的個性，小夜早就知道男友的個性到底是怎樣，因此不會去管他們到底想要做什麼，誰知道他們兩人到底會鬥嘴到什麼時候。

「哥哥、妖一，你們吵完了沒？」瀨那已經換好衣服還是聽見他們繼續吵架的樣子。

「死妹控，下次再和你算帳。」蛭魔聽見女友的勸架聲就不打算繼續吵下去。

「哼！下次再說吧！」浩二也不退讓。

「吵死了，你這個笨哥哥。」瀨那直接拿書打下去。

「瀨那，妳就這樣對待妳哥我。」浩二無奈的看著妹妹。

「活該，今天早上丟下我的報復。」瀨那一點也不想要管自己的哥哥。

早晨的練習時間就這樣過去，瀨那換下運動服換上制服去上課，正在想今天的晚餐到底要做什麼樣的晚餐，下午的社團活動結束後要去超市一趟，冰箱裡面已經沒有什麼食物，瀨那在家裡已經跟家庭主婦沒有什麼兩樣，畢竟和自己哥哥以及男友住在一起最麻煩的地方就是那兩個傢伙不知道什麼時候才願意好好照顧自己，那是小學、國中的時候瀨那來到蛭魔家發現到的情況，因此瀨那扛下打掃和煮飯的任務來處理他們兩人，浩二也是會煮飯的傢伙，只是比較懶得去弄那些東西。

「死矮子，今天回家的時候我和妳一起去超市。」蛭魔送瀨那回教室的時候說出這句話。

「妖一，我不叫做死矮子，為什麼每次都不好好叫我的名字！？」瀨那不高興的看著蛭魔。

「囉嗦！我愛怎麼叫就怎麼叫。」蛭魔親吻瀨那的臉頰。

「妖一最討厭了。」瀨那無奈的說出這句話來。

蛭魔怎麼會不知道自己小女友的心思，瀨那多麼希望自己可以叫她的名字，只是蛭魔從不會願意叫出那個名字出來，蛭魔叫出來的那個稱呼可是專屬瀨那的，瀨那的名字大家都會叫，因此不管怎樣蛭魔除非有必要，否則是不會叫瀨那的名字的，瀨那見到這樣的情況也都不多說什麼，反正蛭魔想要怎樣做就怎樣做，瀨那早就已經不去在意那麼多事情，瀨那一直覺得自己很幸福，因為自己最愛的人是那樣的愛自己，可以在蛭魔的身邊是那樣的美好，瀨那很高興有蛭魔妖一這個人疼愛自己，從小就非常的疼愛自己。

「怎麼突然想要陪我來超市？」瀨那不解的問蛭魔。

「死妹控上次跟我說，妳差點被人家騷擾。」蛭魔對於那件事情有些耿耿於懷。

「那件事情又沒有什麼，我還不是自己解決了。」瀨那多少還會一點防身術。

「我知道，但是我還是會擔心。」蛭魔不想要自己的女友受到傷害。

「嗯！我很高興妖一陪我來喔！」瀨那笑的很燦爛。

「死矮子就是死矮子，總是這樣容易滿足。」蛭魔拍拍瀨那的頭。

蛭魔怎麼會不知道自己的女友很容易滿足，瀨那從小就沒有父母親，多少還是會被同學給欺負，浩二也會很努力的保護自己的妹妹，自從認識蛭魔之後大家都不敢欺負瀨那，當瀨那不得已要轉到鄉下偏遠的小學的時候，瀨那很不捨的看著蛭魔，蛭魔答應瀨那以後會去找她的，等到瀨那可以在自己的身邊的時候，蛭魔就會好好的保護瀨那，瀨那點點頭表示知道，浩二國中之後就回到東京讀書，瀨那國中的時候還是在鄉下的學校當中讀書，一直等到高中才考上泥門高中回到東京來讀書，就是為了想要和蛭魔在一起，畢竟撫養她的祖父也同意她到東京來念書。

來到東京後瀨那搬到蛭魔的家裡住，和兄長浩二一樣住在蛭魔的家裡，瀨那可愛的樣子深得大家的疼愛，國中的時候就見過瀨那的武藏和栗田都很疼瀨那，只是他們沒想到瀨那竟然是蛭魔的女友，他們第一次發現到蛭魔在瀨那的面前有其他的表情，也沒想到兩人竟然是青梅竹馬的戀人，雖然太一也有跟他們一起搬到東京來住，可是太一住在其他的地方，並沒有和瀨那以及浩二一起住，蛭魔可是很禮讓太一的，畢竟太一是把瀨那許配給他的人，怎麼說蛭魔就是那樣尊敬太一，和瀨那的感情也越來越好。

「給我拿吧！死矮子。」蛭魔從瀨那的手中接過袋子。

「嗯！」瀨那高興的挽著蛭魔的手一起回家。

蛭魔覺得好久沒有這樣的感覺，瀨那總是笑笑的對待自己，那個從小愛哭的女孩子也變得堅強起來，這個可愛的孩子總是會用自己的方式來愛他，蛭魔不知道從什麼時候起自己是那樣的喜歡和瀨那在一起，或許是因為瀨那溫柔又善良的心吸引他的注意力，和瀨那在一起的感覺真的很好，瀨那知道蛭魔和家裡人的感情並不好，所以很多事情都沒有多問，會刻意幫他擋下家裡人的來電，這樣溫柔的孩子會一直的在自己的身邊，蛭魔可是一直這樣深信的，從小牽著瀨那的手走到現在，就相信一直會走下去。

「那我去做晚餐了，妖一就先去洗澡吧！」瀨那換上家居服後說。

「嗯！死妹控那傢伙說今天和爺爺一起吃飯，不回來吃飯了。」蛭魔把瀨那抱在懷裡。

「我知道，哥哥有跟我說，他說他想要搬去和爺爺住，有點不想要打擾我們。」瀨那害羞的說。

「哼！那傢伙總算做對一件事情。」蛭魔對於這件事情可是非常高興的。

瀨那對於蛭魔的話只是一笑置之，浩二要搬出去的事情其實瀨那早就已經知道了，只是不知道要怎樣去和蛭魔說，瀨那很清楚在蛭魔的身邊是那樣的安心，很多事情是不需要去擔心太多，蛭魔總是會幫她處理好很多的事情，瀨那高二之後就會退出社團，畢竟怎麼說瀨那都是女生，不能老是打美式足球，況且瀨那最喜歡的運動還是體操，蛭魔就算清楚這點也不會去勉強瀨那的，瀨那想要做什麼事情都是由瀨那自己去做決定，畢竟高三的自己也不能參加任何的社團活動，就算想要繼續下去也是沒辦法的，蛭魔知道看自己的心情是否想要威脅校長讓他們這些三年級的學生可以繼續參加社團活動。

「妖一，我煮好囉！」瀨那溫柔的叫聲讓蛭魔從思緒當中回到現實。

蛭魔看見餐桌上跟以往一樣的餐點就只是微笑，瀨那每次做的餐點總是會放入她的愛心，蛭魔可是很喜歡吃瀨那弄的餐點，而且不知道為什麼只要看見瀨那的笑容蛭魔就會覺得很安心，這點是從以前就沒有變的地方，瀨那給予蛭魔很多、很多的安心感覺，蛭魔也給予瀨那安全感，兩人之間的默契是那樣的美好，從不會因為旁人的關係而打亂他們之間的關係，蛭魔最喜歡做的一件事情就是待在瀨那的身邊，看見瀨那的笑容就比什麼事情都要來的好。

「妖一今天怎麼了？老是沒有精神的。」瀨那擔心的問蛭魔。

「沒什麼。」蛭魔並不打算說出自己的心事。

「我們會進入聖誕杯大賽的，聖誕杯大賽不是哥哥和妖一你們的夢想嗎？」瀨那笑笑的說。

「是啊！一定會進入的。」蛭魔了解到瀨那的意思。

「畢竟大家都是那麼努力。」瀨那不否認大家的努力。

「嗯！死老頭也回來了。」蛭魔當然了解隊員們的努力。

晚餐一如以往的安靜的吃著，偶爾會插上幾句兩人的聊天，不經意當中呈現出來的愛戀是那樣的幸福，蛭魔知道自己很貪心，很想要永遠的和瀨那在一起，這樣的貪心總是會想要把瀨那綁在自己的身邊，瀨那對於蛭魔佔有慾很強烈沒有任何的感覺，總是會扮演好自己的角色好好的安撫蛭魔，就是不希望蛭魔總是胡思亂想的，他們之間的愛情可是很堅固的，不會有任何人來破壞他們之間的愛情，對於蛭魔的愛戀瀨那總是毫不猶豫的表現出來，蛭魔當然也了解到自己的小女友到底在想什麼，他們之間應該有的默契還是存在的，不會因為任何一點事情就破壞他們之間的情感。

瀨那總是喜歡窩在蛭魔的懷裡看書，而蛭魔總是會任由瀨那窩在自己的懷裡看書，然後自己拿著筆電記錄所有應該要記錄的資料，這樣的動作從瀨那搬到蛭魔家中後就存在，以前浩二會在旁邊看書陪伴他們，偶爾栗田和武藏會來訪，瀨那就會適時的離開去樓上做自己的事情，留下空間給他們幾個男生聊天，有的時候蛭魔會霸道的不讓瀨那上樓，硬是把瀨那留在自己的身邊，那時候其他人看見這樣的情況只是會心一笑，只能說蛭魔連對待自己的情人也是那樣的霸道，瀨那只好乖乖的陪伴蛭魔，不過瀨那也早已習慣蛭魔這樣霸道的個性。

嬌小可愛的瀨那在蛭魔的身邊看起來就是那樣小鳥依人，蛭魔總是會摸摸瀨那的頭，兩人看起來的樣子就是那樣溫馨和幸福，蛭魔可是會很努力的把握這個幸福的存在，不會因為任何事情就放開瀨那的手，瀨那很高興蛭魔會一直牽著自己的手走下去，怎麼說自己真的很怕失去身邊的任何人，因為父母親已經過世的情形讓瀨那更是依賴蛭魔，瀨那知道蛭魔會永遠的保護她，像小時候一樣不曾放開過她的手，會牽著她的手走下去，那種安心的感覺瀨那到現在都忘不了，一直忘不了。End


	3. 不如不愛（含雲）

神龍寺高中的金剛兄弟當中的弟弟金剛阿含是令所有人頭痛的人，相較於弟弟是問題學生，哥哥雲水是很安靜又出色的優等生，雖然沒有像弟弟那般的天才，可是人緣卻比任何人都要好，是老師、學生都喜歡的優等生，阿含則是人見人怕的問題學生，神龍寺沒有一位老師和學生可以有辦法制服阿含，當然金剛阿含不是沒有害怕的人，泥門的小早川瀨那的哥哥小早川浩二是阿含害怕的人，只有他可以制服阿含，跟雲水又是很好的朋友。

「小雲子，陪我出去玩好不好？」阿含像個小孩子一樣纏著雲水。

「陪你去泡妞的話我可不要，況且我現在很忙。」雲水馬上就拒絕自己的弟弟。

「小雲子都不愛我。」阿含不太高興的抱怨。

「我們是兄弟，何來相愛？」雲水看了一下阿含。

「我們是雙胞胎兄弟，為什麼不能當情人？」阿含其實真的很珍惜雲水。

「我們有血緣關係，這樣根本就是…」雲水想要說的話全部被阿含給吞下去。

雲水知道自己的弟弟是很霸道的人，看著擁有跟自己同樣面孔的弟弟真不知道要說什麼，阿含對雲水的感情雲水都很清楚，良心一直告訴自己別回應阿含的感情，只因為雲水無法跨越血緣關係的那條線，不願意去面對自己的感情，有時候雲水的內心會糾結，雲水往往不知道要怎樣才好，偶爾會去浩二那裡說說自己內心當中的糾結，雲水真的不知道要怎麼樣才好，阿含每次都會刻意打動雲水的內心，就是希望雲水可以跨越那條線，不要在乎他們是兄弟這件事。

「小雲子，走啦！我們去逛街，悶在宿舍好無聊。」阿含死活都要把自己的哥哥給拉出門。

「知道了、知道了，我跟你去就是。」雲水感到非常的無奈。

「小雲子最好了。」阿含真的很高興雲水跟自己出門。

阿含迫不及待的和雲水一起出去玩，自從了解自己的感情後，阿含就不再跟女人鬼混，阿含很努力的想盡辦法開導他家可愛的哥哥，阿含很努力的讓雲水接受他的感情，打從在母體的時候他們就在一起，阿含永遠比雲水還要出色，自卑的心理深植在雲水的內心當中，認清自己感情的阿含比誰都要清楚雲水的個性是自己造成的，每次自己去纏雲水的時候，雲水最多只是無奈又多了些寵溺，從小雲水就非常的寵阿含，疼他比對任何人都還要好，阿含唯一高興的地方在這裡，雲水還是對自己不一樣，這是阿含唯一慶幸的地方，至少雲水還沒有不要自己。

「你今天想要做什麼？」雲水不懂阿含到底想要做什麼。

「小雲子好囉嗦，每次出門都要問東問西的，我只是單純的想要和小雲子約會。」阿含的聲音有些哀怨。

「阿含，我不想跟你鬧，沒事的話我想去找浩二。」雲水對阿含總是有滿滿的無奈。

「那我跟你一起去找小丫頭，那個死渣子最好不要在。」阿含想要去看瀨那不想遇到蛭魔。

「會遇到瀨那的，至於蛭魔的話我就不知道會不會遇到。」雲水主要是要去找浩二。

阿含和雲水來到浩二的家，瀨那聽見門鈴聲後打開門，她看見是雲水和阿含來只是微笑，瀨那並不怕阿含這個人，實際上來說阿含也挺疼她的，雲水和浩二是好朋友，基本上來說瀨那會認識他們兩兄弟也是正常的，阿含看見瀨那只是照慣例拍拍她的頭，做出一些親密的動作，雲水的話只是跟平常一樣和瀨那打招呼，瀨那招呼他們進門後去請自家的哥哥下來，之後倒茶給他們喝，蛭魔今天不在讓阿含很高興，瀨那對於蛭魔不在家的這件事完全沒有意見，反正阿含也不會欺負她。

「發生什麼事了，你竟然和阿含一起來！」浩二對於可以看見他們兩兄弟有些訝異。

「今天是阿含吵著要一起出門，因此把他也帶來。」雲水是那樣的無奈。

「你很寵阿含，從以前就是這樣。」浩二看見阿含正在和瀨那玩。

「但…」雲水懂浩二的意思。

「就算是兄弟，回應他的感情何妨？你是他唯一執著的人。」浩二直接告訴雲水。

「浩二，這樣好嗎？」雲水有些不確定的問。

「沒有好不好？只有你會不會幸福罷了。」浩二直接告訴雲水。

「也是，阿含那傢伙不管怎樣都讓我擔心。」雲水對阿含只有寵溺和無奈。

阿含看見雲水和浩二說話的樣子有點小吃醋，可是看見雲水了然的表情只是微笑，阿含知道雲水已經想通了，至少他們現在的關係可以繼續下去，阿含從小就很喜歡雲水，每次都會用一些手段來吸引雲水的注意，阿含知道因為自己太過出色的關係，才讓雲水有那樣自卑的心理，在阿含的內心當中可是比任何人都還要像小孩子，所以會用小孩子的方式去纏著雲水，往往讓雲水哭笑不得，卻又無法拒絕阿含的要求，阿含才會那樣纏著雲水，才會努力讓雲水接受自己，阿含不管做任何事都只是想要引起雲水的注意，讓雲水關心自己。

「浩二，謝謝你，時間也差不多了，該告辭了。」雲水告訴自己的好友。

「嗯！下次有時間我過去找你。」浩二送他們兩兄弟到門口。

其實雲水比誰都清楚阿含對自己的感情，兩兄弟的血緣關係讓雲水覺得不如不愛會比較好，雲水拒絕不了阿含的感情，自己拒絕不了阿含的感情不如接受他，浩二告訴雲水不要去拒絕阿含的感情，拒絕不了就接受他，阿含的本質並不壞，這點雲水比任何人還要了解，阿含畢竟是雲水的雙胞胎弟弟，只是可以感覺的出來雲水和阿含是完全不一樣的個體，阿含對自己的哥哥可是有很大的佔有慾，要是有人想要跟雲水告白的人全部都被阿含給嚇跑，不管是男生還是女生都一樣，阿含是不容許任何人佔有自己的哥哥。

「小雲子，你願意接受我了嗎？」阿含很怕雲水不接受自己。

「我能不接受你嗎？」雲水無奈的反問。

「小雲子最好了，我最喜歡你了。」阿含開心的抱著雲水。

「真拿你沒辦法。」雲水儘是寵溺。

阿含的確是很高興雲水接受自己，以前看見有人跟雲水告白的樣子就非常的不爽，不喜歡有人搶走自己最喜歡的雙胞胎兄長，雲水是屬於他一個人的，獨佔慾強烈的阿含是不容許任何人搶走雲水的，神龍寺高中的美式足球的成員們沒有人敢跟阿含搶雲水的，儘管雲水很受到大家的歡迎也是一樣，神龍寺高中的學生和老師都有些懼怕阿含，因此沒膽子去跟阿含搶雲水，雲水對於這點感到很頭痛，怎麼說阿含都是雲水的寶貝弟弟，也是雲水最頭痛的弟弟。

雲水可是比任何人都要清楚阿含的個性，有的時候只是出動雲水就可以安撫阿含，如果還是安撫不了的話，雲水就會請浩二幫忙，只要了解阿含的人都清楚阿含最害怕、最恐懼的人就是浩二，偏偏浩二是那種外表一點也看不出來的人，生氣起來比任何人都還要恐怖，沒有人有膽子惹怒浩二的，連蛭魔和武藏也不會輕易惹浩二生氣的，當然阿含也沒膽子惹浩二生氣，阿含從國中開始就非常懼怕浩二，雲水很高興有人可以幫他管阿含，浩二也不會介意幫忙雲水管阿含。

「小雲子，我要親親。」阿含開始撒嬌。

「阿含，我很忙，可不可以暫時別來吵我？」雲水正在處理社團的事情。

「不可以。」阿含不高興的說。

「好吧！但明天的練習你要來。」雲水多少有些無奈。

「好啦！」阿含有些不甘願。

阿含最不喜歡的一件事情就是去練習，但是只要雲水開口阿含就會乖乖的去練習，阿含知道雲水是那樣的寵他，阿含比任何人都知道雲水是怎樣的寵他，阿含是那樣的喜歡待在雲水的身邊，有一個超級寵愛自己的哥哥阿含可是非常的喜歡，雖然現在兩人不再是形影不離，但是對於對方的喜歡卻沒有任何的改變，阿含知道雲水比任何人都要喜歡自己，只是雲水不願意承認自己的感情，好不容易雲水接受自己的感情，阿含自然開心不已，同時也很感謝浩二幫他勸雲水，雲水接受自己的感情後，已經開始接受阿含。

「小雲子，和你一起睡，好不好？」阿含想起來很久沒有和雲水一起睡覺了。

「阿含，你…」雲水有些疑問。

他們的宿舍房間剛好是在隔壁，阿含最近常常跑到雲水的房間和雲水一起睡覺，雲水是不反對阿含過來一起睡覺，阿含就好像是小孩子一樣，雲水總是拿任性的弟弟沒有辦法，阿含總是會跟雲水撒嬌，只要阿含開始撒嬌雲水就要準備投降，雲水不會拒絕阿含的任何要求，已經習慣和阿含分開睡的雲水還是會答應阿含的要求，阿含知道雲水是不會拒絕自己的要求，現在只要和雲水在一起阿含就非常的高興，雖然阿含很想要撲上雲水，只是雲水到現在還沒有準備好，要是真的發生關係的話，雲水一定不會原諒自己的。

「快點睡覺。」雲水只是告訴阿含這句話。

「小雲子每次都這樣。」阿含把雲水抱在懷裡。

「不然你要我說什麼，晚安。」雲水慢慢的進入夢鄉。

「小雲子，晚安。」阿含親吻雲水的額頭。

阿含發現到今天有抱枕真的很好睡，從小時候起阿含最喜歡的一件事就是抱著雲水睡覺，阿含真的很喜歡雲水，不容許任何人搶走自己的哥哥，就算現在讀的是男校還是不能放心，阿含知道雲水的個性還是很受到大家的歡迎，總是有人想要跟自己搶雲水，阿含才不敢大意，避免雲水被搶走，阿含知道一向好脾氣的雲水可是很受到大家的歡迎，阿含必須要很小心自己的哥哥被人家給搶走，阿含怎麼樣都不希望自己最親愛的哥哥被人家給搶走，當然依照阿含的個性可是已經跟大家宣布這件事了。

雲水並沒有阻止阿含對別人宣布自己和他的關係，就算想要阻止也根本是不可能的事情，阿含想要做什麼雲水大多都阻止不了，誰叫阿含是那種任性妄為的人，只要是自己的東西就不許任何人搶走，把自己的哥哥視為最重要的東西，這樣的表現就可以知道阿含根本就像是個小孩子一樣，多少往往會帶給人家困擾，但是阿含卻沒有任何的感覺，只能說阿含永遠都活在天才的領域當中，雲水才是他唯一想要注意的人，這樣的阿含往往會讓雲水感到很頭痛，怎麼說弟弟是個問題人物真的很令人傷腦筋，父母親的焦點也是放在阿含身上，好學生的雲水很難讓自己的父母親多看一眼。

『小雲子明明就是同時和我一起出生的，可是為什麼小雲子就是不受到大家的重視？』阿含很心疼自己的哥哥。

『好討厭小雲子就這樣疏遠我，小雲子是我一個人的，誰都不可以欺負小雲子，只有我才可以欺負小雲子。』阿含不喜歡自己被雲水給忽略。

「阿含，別老是看著我想東想西的，快點睡覺。」雲水對於阿含老是注視自己很頭痛。

「小雲子，不許疏遠我、不許離開我、不准放我一個人留下來。」阿含拿出小孩子脾氣。

「我不會放你一個人的，別老是往壞的方面想，你想要我在你身邊，我就會留下的？」雲水只是要阿含乖一點。

雲水就是有辦法安撫阿含的情緒，阿含了解雲水總是不受到大家的注意，這樣的雲水總是躲在一旁看著自己被大家稱讚，不知從什麼時候起阿含覺得這樣的感覺好無趣，沒有雲水在自己的身旁那種感覺真的一點也不好，明明就是自己最喜歡的哥哥，卻因為自己的關係而疏遠自己，那種感覺比任何人背叛他都還要來的痛，阿含可是不想要失去雲水的，唯一能夠讓他執著的人就是雲水，雲水是他的唯一，最想要保護好的唯一。

阿含不管再怎樣惹是生非也不會牽扯到雲水的身上，阿含很清楚雲水是那樣的疼愛自己，但是不喜歡看自己總是到處惹是生非，他的哥哥就是那樣的愛操心，但阿含也會把自己最喜歡的哥哥保護的很好，不容許任何的仇家去對付自己的哥哥，就是因為這樣的珍惜所以阿含才會想盡辦法讓雲水接受自己的情感，畢竟不管怎麼說阿含都喜歡待在雲水的身邊，一直以來是這樣喜歡，是他唯一可以感受到幸福的地方。End


	4. 蛭魔妖一的新年(蛭瀨)

新年對蛭魔來說不是很喜歡過的節日，或許是因為他跟家裡的人處不好的關係，蛭魔怎麼會不知道他老爸會打電話給他的寶貝小妻子，想要利用瀨那的關係促成他們父子見面，偏偏瀨那顧及到自己的心情，從未說出就是。

新年的第一天蛭魔早早就醒過來，看見瀨那睡的很香甜的樣子沒有打算要叫醒她，只是輕輕的落下一吻後去梳洗，決定下樓煮他們兩人的早餐，現在瀨那的肚子裡可 是有屬於他們的骨肉，他才不捨得她辛苦。

雖然瀨那會懷孕是一個不小心的意外，但是蛭魔並不排斥，儘管自己和父母親的關係不是很好，可是對他來說能夠和瀨那有個孩子也不錯，畢竟瀨那很想要有個家，屬於他們的家。

「唔…妖一呢？」瀨那醒來沒有看見蛭魔有些疑惑。

旁邊的溫度已經降下許多，讓瀨那知道對方已經下樓，既然已經醒了自己也該去梳洗準備早餐，畢竟沒有身旁的溫度讓她不好睡，她看了一下今天剛好是新年的第一天，吃過早餐應該要去參拜。

瀨那很傷腦筋，她對於新年不是很喜歡，父母親很早就過世，只剩下祖父和兄長，現在連祖父也過世了，唯一的親人就只剩下自己的兄長，過新年早已經不是什麼重要的事情。

在內心當中瀨那盤算，是否可以去兄長浩二那邊拜訪，不過蛭魔似乎不是很喜歡去，加上現在自己有身孕的關係，蛭魔不太讓自己趴趴走，還不如要浩二過來還差不多。

「早安，妖一。」瀨那眨眨眼睛，有些意外看見蛭魔正在煮飯。

「早安，死矮子。」蛭魔看見瀨那微笑，放下手邊的工作走到她的身邊親吻她。

「新年快樂，今天怎麼這麼早？」瀨那習慣性的抱著對方，蹭了蹭對方讓自己感到安心。

「突然就醒了，新年快樂，要聯絡死妹控來看妳嗎？」蛭魔摸了摸瀨那的頭，他知道瀨那會想要見自己的親人。

「好啊！我想要看哥哥。」瀨那吸取蛭魔的氣息，發現自己自從懷孕後老是沒有安全感。

「吃早餐。」蛭魔對於瀨那的動作沒有說什麼，他知道懷孕後她很沒有安全感，會希望自己在身邊。

新年對他們兩個來說不是很喜歡的日子，或許是因為他們兩人原生家庭的關係，不過他們一點也不排斥和對方一起過新年，只要好好的和對方一起過新年，單獨兩人一起過他們就會很開心。

今天是蛭魔親自弄早餐給瀨那吃，瀨那一臉幸福的樣子蛭魔沒有多說什麼，臉上也默默的掛著微笑，對他來說可以看見瀨那的笑容，是很幸福的事情，或許是因為自己在那個最黑暗的時候遇到瀨那，自己才會這樣一直守護她。

那時候看見她覺得自己好像看到救贖一般，單純的個性好欺負，不過自己會宣示給大家知道，瀨那只有自己可以欺負，另外可以欺負她的人是她的兄長，其他人是不可以欺負她。

「妖一，你今天不開心嗎？」瀨那微微的感受到對方似乎不是很高興的樣子。

「沒事，別想太多。」蛭魔不想要讓自家妻子去煩惱這件事。

「是因為昨天…」瀨那很清楚蛭魔唯一會煩惱的事情只有那件事。

「嗯。」蛭魔一點也不想要多說。

瀨那看見蛭魔不想要多說的樣子也沒去過問，蛭魔的父母總是會想要拉近自己和兒子的關係，但是蛭魔到現在一點也不想要和父母親拉近關係，當年到底發生什麼事情她不清楚，也沒刻意去過問。

雖然認識蛭魔的父母親，可她從未問過他們為什麼會這樣，也不太想要過問，畢竟自己的家人也是在那一瞬間離開自己，當初得知父母的死訊的時候，兄長很努力的把自己抱在懷裡，他們的一切就這樣崩壞。

他們兩人沒有崩潰的原因是因為他們的祖父支撐著他們，雖然兩家交好卻從未過問對方家庭的事情，蛭魔的父母得知她父母親的死訊沒有多說什麼，只是默默的幫忙他們處理後事，至於為什麼會和蛭魔翻臉，這個原因她沒刻意去過問。

「我來收吧！今天是你煮早餐，碗筷我來收。」瀨那笑笑的看著蛭魔，然後開始動手收拾碗筷。

「死矮子，不要忘了妳現在的身體狀況。」蛭魔挑眉，他不同意她這樣勞累，畢竟瀨那的身子不是她一個人的。

「嘿！親愛的，醫生有說過，我還是要運動，好嗎？」瀨那的語氣聽起來是那樣的調皮，讓蛭魔實在是不知道要說什麼。

「真是的，妳這樣我哪敢帶妳去新春參拜。」蛭魔看見這樣的情形很無奈，然後親吻她的臉頰。

「和哥哥他們一起去吧！」瀨那對蛭魔撒嬌，偷偷的爭取自己的權益。

「嗯。」蛭魔當然會答應她，至於煩心的事情他早已經拋到腦後去。

蛭魔和浩二約好要帶著自己的妻子一起去新春參拜，身為自己的知心好友的浩二怎麼會不知道蛭魔最近有煩心的事情，自從蛭魔的父母得知瀨那懷孕的消息後，就不斷的去煩自己的兒子，讓蛭魔非常的不高興。

這些事情瀨那都不清楚，蛭魔不打算告訴她，今天是新年的第一天，好好的帶著自家小妻子去參拜，至於那些煩惱的事情他不想要去管，既然自己已經打算從那個家脫離出來，他就不會再帶著自己的寶貝一起回去。

瀨那開心的和蛭魔一起去新春參拜，看見兄長和大嫂當然也很高興，蛭魔很乾脆的把所有人都找過來，一起去參拜，對於這件事情讓瀨那不知道要說什麼，蛭魔果然是很貼心的人。

「妖一，你把大家都找來了？」瀨那看見這樣的情形很訝異，她沒想到他竟然會這樣做。

「泥門美式足球隊集合！」蛭魔拿出自己的愛槍來後大喊著。

「呵呵，妖一也真是的。」瀨那看見蛭魔這樣只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

大家很高興可以聚在一起，自從畢業之後大家各自各奔東西，偶爾才會因為瀨那的關係大家才會聚在一起，看樣子今年的新年對蛭魔妖一來說是一個還算不錯的新年，有同伴和自己最愛的人陪在身邊一起度過，的確是很幸福。END


	5. 互刮鬍子(蛭瀨)

對於刮鬍子這件事情蛭魔妖一沒有那樣的在意，反而是瀨那看見之後會親自幫他刮鬍子，蛭魔可是非常享受這樣的待遇，這個待遇只有自己有，誰叫瀨那是他的人，是他最重要的伴侶。

每天早上醒來的時候瀨那總是會幫蛭魔刮鬍子，這是她最常做的事情之一，偶爾蛭魔也會鬧著她玩，會拿著刮鬍刀幫她除毛，只是這事鬧著玩的生活情趣，瀨那不會讓蛭魔這樣做。

今天早上也是跟往常一樣，瀨那站在浴室當中幫蛭魔刮鬍子，大學畢業後瀨那就沒有陪著蛭魔繼續打美式足球，應該說上了大學之後她就恢復自己喜歡的運動，而蛭魔依舊還是喜歡打美式足球。

「妖一，刮鬍子就好好刮鬍子，不要對我毛手毛腳的啦！」瀨那一邊拿著刮鬍刀一邊抗議。

「妳已經幫我刮好了，鬍子又不扎人。」蛭魔就是喜歡把瀨那抱在懷裡。

「都忘記你今天放假不用去球隊報到。」瀨那想起來今天蛭魔放假根本不需要出門。

「所以我可以好好的抱抱妳。」自從加入國家隊之後蛭魔總是很忙。

蛭魔把瀨那抱在懷裡好好的親吻，似乎對等下要發生什麼事情沒有太大的感覺，他很感謝女友在中學的時候陪著自己玩美式足球，儘管他們泥門隊的人並不多，可是可以打到聖誕杯大賽就已經很不錯。

瀨那的兄長浩二可以說是全方位的選手，有他在根本不需要擔心那麼多，甚至把武藏也給拖回來一起比賽，那是多麼好的回憶，當然當年他們也有代表日本隊出戰，只是那時候瀨那就沒有跟著他們一起打球。

畢竟是國家代表隊，不能有她，主要是瀨那是女孩子，國家代表隊清一色都是男性，只能看瀨那在場邊幫自己加油打氣，浩二替代瀨那的位子，同時一起輔助大家奪下冠軍。

「死矮子，我想妳。」蛭魔一直以來都愛著瀨那。

「我也很想你，妖一。」不得不分居的兩人總是會很想念對方，瀨那自然也不例外。

「真不該加入球隊，這樣必須要和妳分開。」蛭魔對於這點感到很不開心。

「既然決定要打一輩子的美式足球了，就不能這樣抱怨。」瀨那主動親吻蛭魔。

瀨那這樣的動作蛭魔一點也不意外，反而是繼續做自己想要做的事情，看見對方穿著自己的襯衫來誘惑自己，他自然不會放過這樣的機會，一定會好好的疼愛她，蛭魔同時也慶幸自己早在大學畢業後就把人給娶回家。

手上的刮鬍刀已經被對方給拿走，瀨那開始享受對方帶給自己的快感，老實說他們在一起那麼久的時間，戀情的熱度早該冷卻，可不知道為什麼他們卻依舊還是在蜜月期的感覺。

當蛭魔進入瀨那的體內的時候，瀨那發出滿足的呻吟聲，或許就某些方面來說自己也很渴望他，早已經想要做這種事情，敏感的小穴被這樣抽插著，那是多麼愉快的事情。

「妖一、妖一，嗯……哈……好棒……」瀨那就是這樣忍不住，她還想要更多。

「死矮子，妳真棒！妳的小穴真的很歡迎我。」蛭魔可以感受到對方是多麼地想要自己。

「啊......哈......妖一......的……肉棒……好……舒服….…」瀨那的小穴是多麼的歡迎蛭魔的肉棒進入。

「死矮子，妳夾著我真緊！」蛭魔發現妻子的小穴像是不想要讓自己出來似的。

高潮過後蛭魔射精在瀨那的體內，已經結婚的兩人並沒有刻意在避孕，就算最後意外懷孕蛭魔也不會多說什麼，他知道自己很想要和瀨那在一起，想要到即使有了孩子也無所謂。

或許就是這樣的想法讓蛭魔一點也不想要和瀨那避孕，有了孩子的話他們的家庭會更完整，就算沒有孩子他們兩人也可以好好的一起度過這一生，只要和瀨那在一起蛭魔什麼都無所謂。

身為運動員的蛭魔偶爾也會有欲求不滿的時候，少了自己最愛的女人在身邊，多多少少當然會有這樣的情況出現，既然好不容易可以回家，當然要好好的享受一下，而且他也喜歡看著瀨那幫自己刮鬍子的樣子。

「妖一早餐想要吃什麼？」瀨那趴在蛭魔的身上問。

「吃妳！」蛭魔笑笑的說著，又拖著人在床上做了一次。

「啊……哈……妖一……」蛭魔突如其來的動作讓瀨那只能呻吟。

「死矮子，妳今天可要好好的滿足我。」看樣子蛭魔是不會輕易的放過瀨那。

對於這點瀨那沒有太大的意見，她會好好的迎合蛭魔，因為不僅僅只有對方欲求不滿而已，連自己也有點欲求不滿，誰叫前陣子蛭魔出征太久讓瀨那不太高興，現在當然可以好好的要回來。

況且今天是自己故意挑逗對方，想要看看蛭魔的定力在哪裡，刮鬍子的時候都沒有說話，等到自己幫他刮完鬍子之後，蛭魔才開始做自己想要做的事情，對此瀨那還真的不知道要說什麼才好。

看樣子今天蛭魔不把瀨那操到昏過去是不會罷休的，瀨那當然也做好心理準備，自己點起的火當然要好好的滅火才可以，儘管她一點也不介意他把自己給操昏過去，偶爾釋放一下壓力有何不好。

「好累喔！妖一真是過分。」瀨那被蛭魔抱在懷裡後抱怨著。

「死矮子，是誰故意挑逗我的？」蛭魔捏捏瀨那的腰以示警告。

「那麼多次肯定會懷孕，你都不擔心？」瀨那很認真的看著自己最愛的人。

「是妳生的我就不擔心。」蛭魔知道自己這輩子最愛的人是瀨那。

聽見蛭魔這樣說瀨那沒有多說什麼，只是靠在他的懷裡聽著他的心跳聲，在一起那麼多年的時間，她怎麼會不了解對方，未來的藍圖不是只有自己在規劃，對方也會陪著自己一起規劃。

早在第一眼見到對方的時候，他們就注定要在一起，蛭魔相信自己會牽著最愛的人的手一起走下去，或許他們真的會擁有自己的孩子，可是他一點也不排斥，因為孩子是自己和瀨那愛的結晶。END


End file.
